Kiss from a Rose
by BlossomConcerto
Summary: Kaito's pretty thoughts about his yet-to-be girl. KaitoxAoko


**THANK YOU BUBBLY-SENSEI FOR YOUR REVIEW! I shall express my thanks with gratitude... and cookies! :D**

**This is my first songfic. **Surprise surprise, I thought it would be RanShin, but it turned out to be KaiAoko… Anyway, enjoy!

**Song: **_Kiss From a Rose_ by Seal

**Characters: **Kaito Kuroba and Aoko Nakamori

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan (In this case you can say Magic Kaito) or any of its characters. I don't own the song either. All credit goes to Gosho Aoyama-san, and Mr. Seal Henry Olusegun Olumide Adeola Samuel (Whew!), known as Seal, a famous British singer-songwriter.

P.S. The saying 'Fate chooses your relations, you choose your friends' is by the French poet Jacques Delille, so that doesn't belong to me either. So is the saying 'Every rose has its thorn'.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss From A Rose<strong> by JuicyRainbow

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea_

_You became the light on the dark side of me_

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen_

He gave her a rose when he first met her.

Her azure eyes brightened.

Her cheeks turned rosy.

Her depressed face turned golden.

Inside Kaito Kuroba was more than happy to have found a friend, who eventually became a best friend, and then love interest. He tries to ignore the feeling, but he can't help it.

Yet she was the one who gave him courage to continue his magic because of the face she made when he gave her the rose. He was giving up hope for magic, after the incident when his father 'accidentally' died…

Happiness is the true power of magic, some say – that may be true.

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh,_

_The more I get of you,_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

Every time he sees her, his heart is a glacier. It moves, flowing, swirling, streaming. Dancing around in the depths of cold joy, known as passion, and he wishes that it could stay that way forever. When he meets her gaze he turns away, pretending to do something else. Heat rises up, slowly melting the glacier of tenderness. He finds the warmness uncomfortable, but endurable. Can he trust it?

Her eyes were the ocean. Her hair was the earth. Her lips were the sun. Her laugh was the sky. Her tears were the waves.

If only I can tell, he thinks, and then soon he regrets. He thinks about this every day, which is painful, but he has to live with it.

He liked the fact that how he's the legendary Kaito Kid, but he had to keep it secret from everyone. Even from the person that means the most to him.

Even if the most important person to him was his everything.

_There is so much a man can tell you,_

_So much he can say_

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain_

I would confess someday, he sometimes thinks, but then abandons the thought.

She wouldn't accept when she finds me the most annoying person in the entire world, would she? He says to himself.

But… I wonder what she feels about me?

He hits himself when he thinks that, saying that he shouldn't be interested in her anyway. Ba-Kaito. Ba-Kaito. Ba-Kaito. Hey, isn't that what _she_ made up? Heh, Ba-Kaito. Insulting, but funny, in a way. He smiled when he remembered when they teased each other on that so-called _date_ at Tropical Land... Fun times. Like what all friends should do. But no, he didn't see her as a friend. At least, he didn't _think_ so. He saw her as a...

_Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen_

'Every rose has its thorn'.

She was the rose. He was the admirer. He didn't seem to find the thorn yet, though, no matter how much he looked. Well, he knew that she had rough sides, especially with a mop. Oh, those tough times... although it still happens now.

But... maybe he just didn't recognize it, and just paid attention to the flower?

'Fate chooses your relations, you choose your friends'.

He chose his friend. He made a good choice, too, since she turned out to be very close for the rest of his life.

Then did that mean that fate, too, chose his feelings for her?

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

Gah, he though, Go away, go away, go away.

Stop. Thinking. About. Her.

_Kaito. Is. An. Idiot_, said one half of his brain.

_Aoko. Is. Pretty_, said the other half.

That, in fact, was true. A clean, heart-shaped face with soft blue eyes, slim, not too tall. She looked like the other girls in class, but she had the most – er, wicked, as Kaito would put it – personality. In his opinion she was naïve sometimes, tomboy-ish, selfish (Kaito smirked). But she was confident, kind, and smart. She takes care of people whenever they're hurt. She cries when something has gone wrong. She didn't have any secrets (well, as far as Kaito knew,) unlike himself.

Maybe that's what he liked about her.

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_The stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

'Oi.'

Kaito looked up, finding himself staring up at Aoko's face. He was surprised, seeing her in front of him like that. 'Wassat?'

Aoko sighed. 'Stop daydreaming already. What were you thinking about, anyway?'

Kaito stared blankly at her. Aoko's face turned bright red. 'Wh-what? Why are you looking at me?'

Kaito smirked. 'Hey Aoko, come closer.'

'What?'

'I said, come closer.'

Aoko leaned forward. Kaito looked into her face that was now redder than a tomato, which was pretty obvious to point out.

Closer, closer, and then…

'Is that a pimple?' asked Kaito.

Aoko's patience line snapped.

And so, the story countinues, with Aoko chasing Kaito all around the room with her mop. Just the way it should be.

Kaito smiled. It could stay this way, he thought.

_Now that your rose is in bloom,_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. Please review! Thanks for reading :)<strong>


End file.
